La Famille Kim
by freak-maknae
Summary: Luhan mendapatkan adik baru KAIHUN w/ Luhan!Chibi
1. Chapter 1

Jongin x Sehun―girl―

Luhan!chibi

family―genderswitch

plot **pasaran―**maaf kalo ngebosenin awas ketiduran bacanya.-.

H

A

P

P

Y

READING: - )

* * *

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE MA MA MA EEE" Tangisan seorang balita memecah keheningan pagi hari yang buta dikediaman keluarga KIM.

Oh –Kim- Sehun yang mendengar alarm nya -tangisan anaknya- berbunyi dengan nyaringya mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan retina matanya dengan cahaya penerangan.

Ia melirik jam dinding "Hng masih jam 3" gumam Sehun.

Sehun melepas tangan kekar yang setia dipinganngya yang ramping.

"Iya- iya sayang mamah bangun." Teriaknya

Sehun membenahi piyama dulu ketika ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sepasang tangan 'itu' melingkar dengan indahnya dipinggangnya -lagi-.

"Jongin lepas dulu tanganmu Luhan menangis dia mungkin kehausan."

Sehun mencoba melepas tangan besar milik suaminya.

Ia yakin lelaki tan yang menikahinya dua tahun ini hanya pura-pura tidur dan juga mendengar tangisan buah hati mereka.

"Hey aku tahu kau berpura pura tidur,lepas dulu tanganmu ini anakmu ingin minum tuan Kim." Ia masih bersabar "Apa kau tuli Jongin kau tak mendengar tangisan Luhan hey..."

Ia memukul pelan pipi suaminya."Jongin..."

Sehun mulai mencubit tangan Jongin yang masih tak mau lepas dari pinggangnya.

Bukannya melepas tangan indahnya Jongin semakin menarik pinggang istrinya hingga kini kepala Sehun berada didada bidangnya yang polos tak terbalut apapun.

Mungkin sekarang wajah Sehun sudah **memerah** seperti warna lipstick yang ia gunakan ketika ia memakai gaun berwarna putihnya yang dipakai saat resepsi pernikahannya dengan Jongin dua tahun yang lalu.

Oke yang ini abaikan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ia harus lepas dari cengkraman singa –suaminya- yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Jongin tersenyum geli merasakan gerak gerik kepala Sehun didadanya yang ehm sexy masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Sehun.

"Yak yak kenapa kau gigit aisssshhh." Jongin menepuk dadanya karena kesakitan akibat ulah Sehun.

Sehun hanya cekikikan melihat suami yang merintih kesakitan karena gigitannya yang lumayan membuahkan hasil kemerahan didada Jongin.

"Hihihi rasakan,wlee." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hitung hitung balas dendam karena Jongin juga sering menggigit dadanya ketika mereka olahraga diatas ranjang.

Oh jangan lupakan Luhan anaknya juga suka mengigit dadanya ketika selesai menyusu dengannya tapi tentu saja gigitan Luhan dan suaminya berbeda .

**Like daddy like son**.Satu kalimat yang cocok buat Jongin dan Luhan.

"Kau lihat ini memerah sayang" Tunjuk Jongin kedadanya "Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan hasil yang telah kau perbuat Kim Sehun".

Ia tersenyum -menyeringai- dengan sangat manis nya dan menarik pinggang Sehun kembali.

Sehun merinding melihat senyum manis yang terpampang diwajah tampan suaminya.

Jongin mulai menurunkan kepalanya ke bahu lalu turun kedada istrinya yang begitu menggoda imannya.

Sehun sudah pasrah ketika tangan dan mulut sang suami menari-nari diatas tubuhnya.

Ia memang **selalu **dan **terlalu **pasrah dengan ulah Jongin pada tubuhnya.

Semakin dekat..

Semakin de

Dek

'BRUKKK'

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MA HUEEEEEE"

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin, ia mengambil jepit rambutnya dan mengikat rambutnya dengan sembarang.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Jongin yang meringis kesakitan dilantai akibat dorongannya.

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang lupa dengan jeritan kehausan anaknya.

Wanita bermarga Oh -Kim- membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan cepat.

Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat anaknya yang sudah dilantai dengan posisi telungkup.

"LUHAN…Aigoo" Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang masih menangis kedalam pelukannya.

"Cup cup cup,maafin mama sayang tenang ya sayang" Ia mengecup kening Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi dekat box tempat tidur anaknya.

Masih dengan menenangkan anaknya dan sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala putranya.

Lambat laun tangisan Luhan meredam juga.

Bayi berumur dua belas bulan itu memainkan kancing piyama ibunya.

Pertanda ingin menyusu. "Haus ya sayang?hihi"

Sehun bertanya sambil membuka kancing piyama nya dan membuka kaitan penutup area sekitar dadanya.

Luhan yang memang sedari tadi kehausan meminum susunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ckck pelan-pelan sayang" Ia mengusap kepala Luhan dan tersenyum .

"Aigoo lebam sayang" Sehun membelai kening anaknya yang membiru sedikit karena terjatuh tadi.

"Sehun bodoh kenapa bisa lupa dengan jeritan kehausan anakmu,awas kau Kkamjong akan kupotong tangan dan lidahmu"

"Ah tidak-tidak aku tidak mungkin memotong tangan dan juga lidahnya nanti bagaimana keinginanku untuk memiliki putri yang cute huee" batin Sehun.

.

.

"Sayang kalau menyusui jangan melamun lihat Luhan sudah selesai itu kau malah keasyikan melamun"

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu melihat suaminya yang berdiri dengan senyum menawan.

Ia menoleh ke anaknya yang memang sudah selesai menyusu.

Ibu muda itu tersenyum saat melihat anaknya yang memandanginya dengan lucu.

Jongin mengambil handuk yang ada dimeja dekat pintu.

Lalu ia berlutut dihadapan Sehun dan memberikan handuknya kepada istrinya untuk membersihkan area sekitar dadanya.

Sehun menerima handuknya dan membersihkan dadanya "Perlu dibantu?" Dan alhasil handuk kecil itu melayang dengan indahnya diwajah Jongin.

Luhan menoleh kearah ayahnya,Jongin mencubit hidung anaknya dan menciumnya dengan gemas karena tatapan anaknya yang ugh begitu SANGAT lucu.

"Hey jagoan kenapa bangun jam segini?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan hidung yang digesekkan kehidung anaknya.

Luhan hanya menjawab 'TaTaTaTa' yang memperlihatkan gigi susunya.

Ia terkekeh mendegar suara anaknya.

"Jonginie tadi Luhan jatuh" Jongin mendongak menatap istrinya lalu menghadap keanaknya lagi.

"Aigooo..benarkah?A-Ahh jagoan ayah semakin lincah saja,Apa ada yang terluka hun?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan memainkan jari mungil Luhan.

"Sepertinya keningnya agak lebam sedikit."

"Apa perlu kita membelikannya box yang lebih tinggi?" Jongin berdiri sambil memgambil Luhan dari tangan Sehun.

"Tidak perlu,itu hanya memenuhi kamar Luhan nanti" Sehun mengancingkan piyama nya kembali.

"Ayo kekamar Luhan tidur bersama kita ya Jonginie."

"Kenapa tidak."

Sehun mengapit lengan suaminya dan mengusap kening anaknya yang sedikit lebam akibat insiden tadi.

.

▲3.P.M▼

.

Jongin menidurkan anaknya ditempat tidur nya,ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan.

Sehun juga ikut tidur disebelah Luhan.

"Kau tidurlah sayang biar aku yang menemani Luhan" Sehun mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

Ia tersenyum mendengar celotehan suaminya dan kekehan anaknya dipagi buta ini.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Hun kenapa dia tidak mau tidur juga,aku sudah lelah" Jongin mengguncang lengan istrinya perlahan.

Sehun membuka matanya kembali.

Sedari tadi ia memang tidak tertidur,ia menguping interaksi antar ayahnya dan putranya.

"Coba kau beri dia susu siapa tahu ia tertidur sayang"

Sehun memutar bola matanya." Ia tidak haus Jongin."

"Biarkan saja nanti kalau mengantuk ia akan tertidur sendiri" Ia mengusap rambut anaknya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata anaknya.

"Kau tidurlah bukan 'kah kau besok harus bekerja?" tambahnya

Jongin mengangguk lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium kening Sehun

"Selamat malam ehm pagi princess,saranghae" dan diakhiri dibibir manis istrinya.

"Hey tidurlah jagoan" Jongin juga mencium kening dan hidung anaknya.

Ia memeluk anak dan juga istri tercintanya.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin sudah terlelap meninggalkan Luhan yang masih belum tertidur dan mainan bebek yang ada ditangannya.

Tak lama mereka memejamkan mata.

'BRUKKKKKK'

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MA MA MA MA"

"ASTAGA LUHANN"

END――――

* * *

gatau kenapa saya suka bikin fict kaihun genderswitch/slap

maaf kalau plot ceritanya banyak beredar **dipasaran.**

THANKYOU FOR READING n_n

**_review juseyo_**

**_▲3.P.M▼_**


	2. in the morning

JONGIN x SEHUN―girl

Luhan!Chibi

family.

ratenya mungkin ada ―sedikit― yang dewasa tapi gak sampai menjurus banget

H

A

P

P

Y

READING : - )

* * *

Setelah insiden jatuhnya Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya Sehun hanya tidur selama kurang lebih dua jam.

Ia yang tengah membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya sesekali memejamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

'Trang'

Sehun membuka matanya ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannnya kebawah dan mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak dilantai.

Ia memukulkan kepalanya dengan sudip masak yang baru saja terjatuh itu.

Maksudnya agar ia tidak mengantuk lagi dan cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya ini.

Setelah berkutat beberapa menit dengan peralatan dapur Sehun membersihkan diri dan menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan suaminya.

.

Sehun tersenyum melihat posisi tidur Jongin dan anaknya.

Bagaimana ia tidak tersenyum saat melihat Jongin dan Luhan sama-sama tidur dengan terlentang, kaki yang sama-sama terbuka dan mulut yang menganga.

Tetapi posisi tangan Luhan yang berada diatas wajah ayahnya dan kakinya yang juga menindih bagian perut sang ayah.

Seakan-akan menguasai tempat tidur ayah dan ibunya.

Sehun berjalan keranjangnya dan membenarkan posisi tidur anaknya,ia mengecup keningya yang ada sedikit tonjolan.

"Jangan kau tiru posisi tidur ayahmu sayang" Luhan mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping saat Sehun mencium bibirnya.

Ia menoleh kesamping melihat suaminya.

"Bangunlah sayang.." Ia menggerakan kaki suaminya pelan.

"Hey bangunlah." Ia berjalan kesamping tempat tidur dan memukul pelan pipi Jongin.

Bukannya bangun Jongin membalikkan badannya dan memeluk anaknya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya semakin rapat dengan Luhan mencubit punggungnya pelan.

Sehun menghela nafas dan

"BANGUN KAU JONGIN ATAU KUBAKAR SEMUA CD GAMES MU YANG ADA DIRUMAH INI!"

Jongin langsung menegakkan badannya ketika mendengar cd games-nya yang akan dimusnahkan.

Meskipun ia sudah menjadi kepala rumah tangga ia tak meninggalkan hobinya sejak sekolah menengah atas **bermain games dan** **mengoleksi kepingan cd games**.

Terkadang ia juga mengajak Luhan bermain games yah meskipun dengan berakhirnya stick games didalam mulut anaknya.

Luhan hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara **merdu **ibunya tanpa membuka matanya.

Sehun yang melihat pergerakan anaknya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

Ck dasar ayah anak sama-sama tukang tidur.

Batin Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya keluar.

"Hm iya iya Hun aku bangun." Ia menggaruk punggungnya yang masih polos dan sesekali menguap.

Jongin menoleh kearah jam dinding "Masih jam enam kurang lima belas Hun.." Ia ingin membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Bangun KKAMJONG!" Akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah mendengar teriakan istrinya lagi.

Sebelum kekamar mandi ia bercermin.

Dan minum segelas air didekat meja tempat tidur

'Masih tampan' gumamnya saat bercermin ia memutar-mutarkan wajahnya kesamping kanan dan kiri.

"JONGIN KAU LETAKKAN DISAMPING KANAN DAN KIRI LUHAN GULING AGAR TAK TERJATUH LAGI DIA"

"Iya" Balas Jongin saat mendengar teriakan istrinya-lagi-.

Sekitar sepiuluh menit ia menghabiskan waktunya didepan cermin.

Jongin menuju kekamar mandi tanpa mengerjakan perintah dari istrinya.

Mungkin lupa atau ia tak mendengar teriakan istrinya dari luar.

Baru lima belas menit ia dikamar mandi terdengar teriakan Sehun lagi.

'YATUHAN JONGIN KENAPA TAK KAU LETAKKAN GULING DISAMPING LUHAN DIA TERJATUH LAGI JONGIN.'

'HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'

Oh Luhannya juga ikut memeriahkan harinya dipagi hari ini.

Sang kepala rumah tangga itupun menyalakan keran air dengan _full_ dikamar mandi agar **nyanyian merdu **dipagi hari Sehun tidak terdengar.

.

"Luhan kenapa kau hobi sekali jatuh dari tempat tidur."Sehun menenangkan anaknya karena terjatuh -lagi- dari tempat tidur.

Ia memeriksa hidung anaknya dengan memijit pelan pangkalnya "Semoga hidungmu tidak tenggelam karena sering terjatuh sayang"

Tangisan Luhan berhenti saat melihat layar televisi yang menampilkan acara kartun favorit ayahnya ―pororo―

Luhan meronta ingin duduk dibawah.

Sehun yang tahu anaknya ingin duduk sendiri.

Menurunkan Luhan dan mendudukannya diatas karpet tebal.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan kedapur dan memberikan biskuit bayi untuk mengambil bubur anaknya.

Untuk sarapan anaknya.

.

'Klek'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka juga akhirnya setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit Jongin menghabiskan waktunya yang **sebentar **didalamnya.

Ia melihat anaknya yang tengah duduk manis didepan televisi.

Jongin mendekati anaknya dan menggendongnya.

"Hello morning jagoan kecil." Luhan yang terkaget karena acara menontonnya diganggu oleh ayanhya memukul biscuit yang ada ditangannya kewajah ayahnya.

"HEY HEY.." Protes Jongin tak terima dengan ulah anaknya

"TATATATA"

"Apa?ayah tampan? hihi iya iya ayah tau itu" Bukannya menurunkan anaknya ia semakin menggoda Luhan.

Jongin begitu senang saat mendengar ocehan anaknya saat ia menciumi wajahnya.

"Jongin astaga, kau tak lihat dia sedang menonton tv kenapa kau ganggu ia"

Sehun mengambil Luhan dari gendongan suaminya dan mengomeli suaminya karena mengganggu acara anaknya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu aku kan hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi ku pada anakku Sehunni."

"Iya,tapi tak kau lihat pandangannya yang begitu serius pada layar televisi Jongin"

Jongin nyengir "Hehe maafkan ayahmu yang tampan ini ya sayang"

Luhan mengacuhkan ayahnya dan melanjutkan acara menonton televisinya kembali.

"Cepatlah berpakaian aku sudah meletakkan bajumu diatas tempat tidur."

Sebelum Jongin menuju kamarnya ia mengecup bibir istrinya dan menggigit sedikit biskuit yang ada ditangan anaknya.

"Jangan kau tiru kelakuan ayahmu sayang." Sehun mulai menyuapi anaknya.

.

'SAYANG APA KAU SUDAH MEBERSIHKAN KAMAR?KAU MELIHAT _FLASHDISC_ KU TIDAK?'

Teriak Jongin dari kamar.

"SUDAH TETEAPI AKU TIDAK TAHU _FLASHDISC _MU.

MEMANG KAU MELETAKKAN DIMANA?"

Balas Sehun juga teriak Luhan yang sudah selesai makan menghiraukan teriakan teriakan orang tuanya.

"TADI MALAM AKU MENGGANTUNGNYA DIBALIK PINTU , TOLONG BANTU AKU MENCARINYA SAYANG."

"Iya tunggu." Setelah Sehun membersihkan wajah anaknya yang blepotan ia menyalakan dvd playernya.

"Kau disini dulu ya lu mamah mau membantu ayahmu yang babo itu dulu."

Luhan mengacuhkan ibunya.

Ia menyanyi-nyanyi walau yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya hanya 'tatata'.

Sehun menyalakan lagu anak-anak untuknya sebelum ia membantu suaminya mencari _flashdisc_.

"TAtatata" Luhan menepuk tangannya dan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya lalu ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat suaminya yang masih setia menggunakan handuk dipinggangya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati suaminya yang sedang frustasi mencari _flashdisc _nya.

"Pakailah dulu bajumu sayang , biar aku mencari _benda _mu itu."

Jongin membalikan badannya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat istrinya yang sudah didepan pintu.

"Tolong carikan ya sayang disitu ada foto _prewedding _Kris Hyung yang harus dicetak hari ini."

Sehun terus menggeledah kamarnya untuk mencari _flashdisc_ suaminya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja ditempat kerjamu,mengapa kau bawa pulang"

"Semalam aku belum selesai mengeditnya jadi aku bawa pulang saja."

Entah sadar atau tidak Jongin mendekat kearah istrinya yang ehm menungging dan menampilkan sedikit bokongnya yang tercetak saat mencari _benda _miliknya itu.

Yang menurut Kim Jongin posisi yang **begitu** menggoda imannya.

"EEhh" Sehun kaget karena dipeluk oleh sang suami dari belakang.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jongin pakai dulu kemejamu kau bisa terlambat nanti." Sehun menoleh kesamping saat Jongin menumpu dagunya dibahunya.

Bukannya melepas tangannya yang ada dipinggang semakin mengeratkan tangannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Dan desahan kecil Sehun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Pakaikan aku baju yeobo." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengulum telinganya.

Dengan tenaga yang masih ada ia membalikkan badannya ketubuh suaminya.

Tangan Sehun mula nakal ia memutar-mutarkan jarinya didada sexy Jongin.

Kau nakal Kim Sehun.

"Jika aku memakaikan kau baju,apa untungnya untukku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan dadanya kedada Jongin.

Tangannya yang semula didepan kini berpinndah memutar-mutar dipunggung suaminya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun ,hidung mereka bersentuhan

"Hal yang menguntungkan?hmm mungkin adik baru buat Luhan?" Tanya Jongin tepat dibibir istrinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kembali saat nafas Jongin yang masih segar menyapa indra penciumannanya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menjilat bibir atas Jongin "Apa hanya itu saja?"

"Mungkin dua adik baru buat Luhan?" Dan gantian bibir Jongin yang mengulum bibir Sehun dengan lembut saat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ciuman yang semulanya lembut kini sudah berubah menjadi begitu panas.

Kini wajah Jongin sudah berhadapan dengan leher Sehun dan tangan sang suami sudah menari-nari ditubuhnya.

Sehun mendongak saat suami tercinta sedang membuat **suatu** **karya** dileher nya yang indah.

Ibu yang memiliki satu orang putra itu menurunkan arah pandangya kedepan pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat anaknya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi ingin membuang sesuatu, ingin menahan ,dan ingin menangis.―ngeden―

'EEKK' Kini wajah Luhan seperti orang yang ingin membuang **sesuatu.**

Sehun menurunkan arah pandangya kebawah kaki sang putra.

Oh ada cairan dan ada gumpalan berwarna kuning.

"ASTAGA LU KAU BUANG AIR"

Sehun dengan segera berlari menuju anaknya yang ternyata sedang buang air besar dan membawanya kekamar mandi.

Jongin?

Ah dia sudah menekuk wajahnya saat acaranya dengan istrinya digangganggu oleh anaknya sendiri.

"CEPATLAH KAU BERPAKAIAN DAN PERGI BEKERJA JONGIN"

.END―

* * *

Mumpung masih ada ide lagi saya lanjuti aja hehe:D

―Mungkin― Kalau ada ide plus waktu buat ngetik saya bakal bikin lanjutannya.

Ah iya disini pekerjaan Jongin itu photographer ya nah Sehun dia mantan model hehe:D

Dan disini Luhan juga sudah bisa berdiri sama berjalan walau masih satu dua langkah.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk **membaca** dan memberikan review.

**REVIEW? :-D**


	3. Sunday

Jongin x Sehun—girl

Luhan!Chibi

family—genderswitch

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

'HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

Jongin semakin menaikkan selimut bermotif garis-garis keatas kepalanya saat mendengar tangisan Luhan yang mengganggu tidur _tampan _nya dihari Minggu ini.

'HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

Tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. Dengan hati yang dongkol ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi duduk.

Jongin menggaruk wajahnya. "Hmm iya lu" masih dengan mata terpejam ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Jongin menunduk kebawah tempat tidur untuk mencari _boxer _nya dan setelah didapatnya celana pendek itu ia langsung memakainya.

Jongin berjalan keluar menuju kamar anaknya hanya menggunakan _boxer_. "Luhan suaramu menganggu tidur ayah sayang."

Setelah sampai dikamar Luhan ia mengangkat Luhan yang terduduk di _box _tidurnya. "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Luhan menangis kembali saat Jongin menggendongnya.

"Sssh jangan menangis okey." Jongin mengelap air mata anaknya dan mengecup kelopak matanya juga.

"Kemana ibumu Lu,kenapa kau dibiarkan menangis." Setelah Luhan diam. Ia memberikan segelas air pada Luhan dan _biscuit _untuk dipegangnya .Jongin mengajak Luhan keluar kamar untuk mencari istrinya.

Jongin mencari Sehun mulai dari dapur,kamar mandi,hingga belakang rumahnya.

"Aishh sebenarnya kemana ibumu Lu." Tanya Jongin pada anaknya yang tengah menggigiti remot televisi,

Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Untuk mengingat kemana perginya sang istri pagi-pagi begini.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu pagi mengingat ini sudah jam sepuluh.

Jongin membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya.

"YATUHAN Lu kenapa yang kau gigit remotnya aissh ini saja yang kau makan jangan ini."

Jongin langsung merebut remot televisi yang basah karena saliva mengganti remotnya dengan _biscuit _yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ayah mau kekamar. " Jongin meninggalkan anaknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Hallo,"

"..."

"Sehunna kau kemana?kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah menghilang?"

"..."

"Hehe maaf aku tidak mengingatnya, jam berapa kau pulang?"

"..."

"MWO?Hey kau jangan pulang terlalu sore ingatlah kau bukan gadis perawan lagi kau sudah punya anak dan suami Sehun."

"..."

"Iya Luhan sudah bangun."

"..."

"Aku belum memberinya sarapan."

".."

"Didekat meja dapur."

"..."

"Ah iya iya sayang"

Jongin menggerutu saat ia menyudahi sambungan telepon dengan membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih _t-shirt _tanpa lengan setelah memakainya ia keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Jongin begitu terkejut saat sampai diruang televisi tempat ia meninggalkan anaknya sebelum menelpon sudah menghilang.

"LUHANNN" Ia berteriak saat anaknya tak kujung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"LU..." Luhan akhirnya mucul dari balik meja makan yang tertutup kain hingga bawah.

"Yaampun kukira kau diculik sayang." Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan saat anaknya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya.

HAP

Jongin langsung menggendong anaknya dan menciumi pipi nya juga.

Ia mengambil kertas yang dikatakan istrinya tadi saat ditelepon diatas meja makan.

Jongin membaca dengan teliti kegiatan yang harus ia laksanakan pada anaknya.

" '_Buatkan Luhan bubur jika ia sudah bangun kalau tak bisa buatkan saja biscuit yang ada dikamarnya dengan air hangat jangan terlalu banyak atapun sedikit INGAT!_' Aishh mengapa ia tak membuatkan bubur untuk anaknya dulu tadi, merepotkan." gerutunya

Jongin mengambil kotak _biscuit _yang ada dikamar Luhan setelah menurunkan Luhan kelantai.

"Berapa banyak _biscuit _yang harus ku letak?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil meletakkan satu per satu _biscuit _pada piring makan anaknya.

"Aah lima mungkin, lalu airnya bagaimana jika kebanyakan? ." Jongin mulai menuangkan air hangat dengan pelan pelan dan sesekali mengaduk isi yang ada dalam piring tersebut.

Jongin tersenyum begitu lebar saat bubur buatannya jadi dengan segera ia mencari Luhan yang sudah tidak ada didekatnya lagi.

"Hey itu bukan makanan, kenapa kau hobi menggigitinya." Jongin merebut remot televisi dari mulut anaknya saat benda itu sudah kembali masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Luhan memasang wajah ingin menangis saat sang ayah mengambil **makanan **dari mulutnya.

Jongin langsung mengangkat anaknya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah anaknya.

"Kau tak akan kenyang jika hanya menggiti remot itu Lu."

.

.

Jongin mulai menyuapi Luhan tetap tidak ingin membuka mulutnya saat Jongin menjulurkan sendok kemulutnya.

Jongin terus memaksa agar ia membuka mulutnya dengan terpaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah buburnya.

"Lu telan buburnya jangan hanya dimainkan dimulut." Jongin mengelap bubur yang terjatuh dari mulut Luhan saat anak itu mengeluarkan bubur yang diberikan ayahnya.

Akhirnya setelah dengan perjuangan yang begitu **panjang dan melelahkan **Luhan menghabiskan juga bubur yang diberikan ayahnya.

Jongin melepas seluruh pakaian anaknya untuk mandi. "Kita mandi sayang."

Luhan yang tengah digendong sang ayah memainkan bebek-bebekannya.

"tatatata" bayi duabelas bulan itu memukul mukul wajah ayahnya dengan bebek mainannya saat ayahnya menuang air hangat untuk ia mandi.

"Lu jangan kau pukul wajah ayah." Jongin menginterupsi Luhan karena mengganggu kegiatannya menuang air pada bak mandi bukannya berhenti sang anak terus memukulkan bebek mainannya diwajah ayahnya.

Jongin menurunkan anaknya pada bak mandi Luhan begitu senang saat ia diturunkan kedalam bak yang sudah terisi air.

Jongin mulai memandikan anaknya saat ia menyiram kepala Luhan anak itu menangis dan menutup matanya dengan rapat.

Dengan cepat Jongin menuang _shampoo _dikepalanya dan menggosokkan tanganya dirambut anaknya.

"Shhh jangan bergerak Lu nanti ayah juga basah." Bukannya diam Luhan semakin bergerak gerak hingga baju sang ayah basah terkena air.

"Lu lihat ayah jadi basah juga." Setelah selesai diberi _shampoo _Luhan akhirnya diam juga.

"Kau diam disini ya sayang sekarang gantian ayah yang mandi."

Jongin gantian mandi saat anaknya sudah selesai ia tetap meletakkan Luhan dalam bak mandi dan mainan bebeknya.

.

.

Jongin membawa Luhan keluar kamar mandi setelah selesai dan menuju kamarnya.

Ia meletakkan Luhan diatas tempat tidur miliknya,Jongin membuka lemari pakainnya ia memilih pakaian untuk digunakannya.

Selesai Jongin memakai pakaiannya ia meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil pakaian Luhan.

Jongin mengangkat Luhan untuk berpakaian juga. Luhan mengguling gulingkan tubuhnya saat Jongin ingin memakaikan celana dalam_._

"Lu jangan nakal,ayo sini pakai dulu pakaiannya." Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur mengambil bedak dan cologne untuk anaknya.

Luhan kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya saat Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Luhan terus berguling hingga diujung tempat tidur. "Lu awas jatuh...Yayaa" Dengan sigap Jongin menangkap anaknya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menampilkan giginya saat ayahnya melototinya. "Tatata" oceh Luhan.

Setelah Luhan selesai memakaikan pakaiannya Jongin membawa Luhan keluar.

Jongin meletakkan Luhan disampingnya.

Jongin menyalakan tv ia memilih _channel _acara musik .Ia menoleh kesamping saat _channel _berubah menjadi acara memasak.

Luhan menoleh kearah ayahnya dengan _remote _tv yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Kau bosan ya Lu?" Jongin mengambil _benda _yang seperempat didalam mulut Luhan.

Luhan terus mengoceh saat Jongin mengambil _remote _nya .

"Kita keluar?" Luhan melihat Jongin yang bangkit dari duduknya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Luhan merentangkan tangannya kedepan ingin digendong oleh ayahnya,

Jongin langsung membawa anaknya dalam gendongannya.

Luhan dengan erat menarik leher sang ayah. "Tatatatata" Luhan terus mengoceh seakan menyuruh ayanhya agar cepat jalan.

"Sabarlah Lu ayah ambil ponsel dulu."

Setelah mengambil dompet,ponsel serta kameranya Jongin membawanya keluar.

Jongin selalu membawa kamera hadiah dari istrinya saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu. Kamera yang diberi Sehun hanya untuk mengambil foto-foto istri,anaknya,dan dirinya bukan untuk pekerjaannya.

Jongin mengunci pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam mobil _audi a6 _miliknya yang berwarna silver. Jongin meletakkan anaknya disamping jok kemudi.

"Tatatata" Luhan masih terus mengoceh dan memukul-mukul pelan lengan Jongin saat ayahnya itu memasangkannya _sealtbelt _padanya.

"Hey tumben kau melempar kembaranmu Lu." Jongin bingung saat melihat anaknya melempar bebek mainannya.

Jongin mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan Luhan terus mengoceh.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan Luhan dikomedi putar khusus untuk anak-anak, ia meletakkan Luhan disebelah bayi perempuan yang mungkin juga seumuran dengan Luhan.

Luhan begitu senang saat komedi putar mulai bergerak, dengan sigap Jongin menyalakan kamera miliknya dan mengabadikan tingkah lucu anaknya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jongin melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Jongin menggantungkan kembali kameranya, ia mengangkat anaknya kegendongannya dan menenangkannya.

"Hey shhh kau kenapa? Diamlah sayang." Jongin terus mengelus punggung Luhan agar tangisannya mereda.

"Tenanglah Lu." Jongin mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya_._Untuk menghubungi istrinya.

"Aishh kenapa tak diangkat" Jongin terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Luhan masih tetap menangis meskipun suaranya tidak **senyaring **sebelumnya.

Ponsel Jongin berdering

_'Sehun calling'_

Dengan segera ia menggeserkan layar ponsel.

"YAYA KENAPA TAK KAU ANGKAT HUN." Jongin langsung menyerang pertanyaan pada istrinya tanpa salam terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"Kau masih disana?Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, kau tahu Luhan terus menangis."

"..."

"Aku membawanya kepusat perbelanjaan karena ia bosan. Lalu Luhan tiba-tiba terus menangis . Aissh aku seperti seorang penculik anak Hun."

"..."

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

Jongin langsung menutup sambungannya, dan membawa Luhan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan.

.

.

Jongin memakirkan mobilnya didepan gedung salah satu tempat bernaungnya para-para _artis _yang berbakat.

Ia membawa Luhan yang sudah reda tangisannya langsung menuju _lobby._

Jongin tersenyum saat beberapa karyawan menyapanya, ia memang dikenal disana mengingat ia adik kandung dari pemilik tempat itu.

Ia juga salah satu _photographer _yang memotret para _artis _yang sedang melakukan _photoshoot._

"Jongin?" Jongin mendongak menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Dan kenapa membawa Luhan?"

"Aku kesini mau menjemput istriku hyung, kau kenapa memanggil istriku dihari Minggu seperti ini hyung."

Orang yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Jongin tersenyum dan mencubiti pipi Luhan.

"Aku butuh Sehun untuk mengajari beberapa trainer yang baru Kkamjong."

"Kenapa harus Sehun?" Jongin bertanya sambil menepis tangan Joonmyun yang mencubiti pipi anaknya "Hyung tanganmu, aissh dia baru tenang jangan kau buat dia menjerit lagi."

"Apa dia masih lama hyung?Luhan sedari tadi menangis terus dia mungkin rindu pada ibunya." Joonmyun terkekeh melihat adiknya yang semakin dewasa.

"Aigoo Jonginie ku ternyata semakin dewasa" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Joonmyun saat mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku emang sudah dewasa hyung memangnya kau yang masih tidur diketiak eomma, Makanya menikahlah kau hyung. Agar tidur ada yang menemani jangan hanya tidur diketiak eomma."

"Dasar perjaka tua." Joonmyun yang mendengar ucapan adiknya memberikan pukulan _manis _diatas kepalanya.

"Yak YAk hyung kau merusak ketampanannaku." Jongin menyilangkan tanganya diatas kepala menghalangi pukulan manis kakaknya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dua kakak beradik yang sedang **bergulat **itupun menoleh kesumber suara.

Dibawah ah dilantai tepatnya.

Jongin ternyata sedari tadi tak sadar dengan anaknya yang sudah terduduk dilantai.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jongin menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Luhan dari lantai tetapi sepasang tangan sudah mendahuluinya.

"Shhh tenanglah sayang mamah disini." Sehun menepuk pelan punggung anaknya.

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun yang basah dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun.

"Kalian ini sadarlah dengan umur kalian, kalau ingin menjadi jagoan jangan disini tak malu apa." Sehun menggelengkan kepalnya melihat kelakuan suami dan kakak iparnya.

"Ehm Sehun kau sudah selesai? Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat Joonmyun bertanya padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Joonmyun tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengacak rambut Luhan yang masih memeluk leher Sehun.

Sebelum Joonmyun benar-benar pergi ia berbalik kebelakang dan memukul kepala adiknya yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

"YAkkk HYUNGGG!" Jongin mengusap kepalnya yang baru saja dapat hadiah dari hyungnya.

Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin masih dengan memeluk mencoba membujuk anaknya yang masih memeluknya.

"Shh mamah ganti baju dulu sayang." Jongin menoleh kesamping melihat istrinya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya.

"Ayo sama ayah dulu biar mamah ganti baju dulu sayang." Jongin dengan paksa menarik tubuh anaknya yang semakin menempel pada ibunya.

"Pelan-pelan Jongin." Akhirnya Luhan menarik wajahnya dari leher Sehun.

Luhan menggesekan kepalanya pada belahan dada Sehun, "Haus ya sayang?"

Sehun terkekeh saat melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Sama ayah dulu ya nanti dulu minumnya." Akhirnya Jongin membawa Luhan kedalam mobil menunggu istrinya yang sedang ganti.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disebelah jok mengambil Luhan dalam pangkuan Jongin.

"Kau tak memberi Luhan susu tadi?" Sehun bertanya sambil membuka kancing kemeja dan menurunkan pengait bra-nya.

Setelah Sehun membuka penutup area dadanya Luhan langsung meyusu dengan tak sabaran.

"Kau tak menyuruhku membuatkannya susu sayang." Sehun menatap malas suaminya.

"Apa dia tak menangis?"

"Ah iya tadi dia tiba-tiba menangis saat aku menaikkannya komedi putar."

Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lapar." Jongin masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau belum sarapan?"

"Sudah.."

"Lalu kalau sudah makan kenapa masih lapar,"

"Ini yang ini masih lapar, kau belum memberinya sarapan sayang." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh lalu ia memajukan kepalanya mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Hey itu baru satu suapan aku belum kenyang Sehun." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menarik tengkuknya.

Tangan Sehun masih memegang dadanya karena Luhan masih menyusu.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun perlahan.

Sehun membuka mulutnya saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin yang terbawa suasana tangannya mulai menari-nari dipinggang Sehun.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya karena kegelian dengan aksi tangan besar milik Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan basah pada bagian pahanya.

'Apa cairan Jongin keluar?tapi diakan masih pakai celana dengan lengkap' Batin Sehun.

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya ia menurunkan arah pandangnya pada anaknya, Jongin yang bingung saat istrinya tiba-tiba melepas kulumannya.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun melihat kearah anaknya yang ternyata sudah selesai menyusu.

Luhan hanya menatap polos kedua orang tuanya saat ditatap secara bersamaan oleh keda orang tuanya.

"Kau tak memakaikan Luhan popok?Jangan bilang kau lupa memakaikannya." Sehun menatap kembali Jongin.

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. "Aku lupa tadi Luhan tak bisa diam saat kupakaikan baju."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Kau membawa celana ganti Luhan?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh." Desis Sehun, ia menegakkan tubuh Luhan.

"Luhan pup Jong cepat jalankan mobilmu."

Jongin menatap horror istrinya. "Apa ada yang jatuh kotorannya?"

Sehun hanya menunjuk _jok mobil _yang terkena sedikit cairan kuning milik Luhan.

"LUHANNNNNN" Jongin berteriak frustasi saat anaknya membuang kotoran didalam mobil kesayangannya.

—END

* * *

_title fiksi ini saya ubah dari_ **3 PM** _menjadi **La Famille Kim**__._

karena banyak yang minta dilanjut jadi saya bikin ini sekumpulan fiksi keluarga Kim Jongin:D

end dipart ini sama kaya part sebelumnya; Luhan yang sedang pup;

.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk **membaca** dan memberikan review.

**REVIEW? :-D**

.


	4. pregnant ?

Jongin yang baru saja selesai pakaian keluar dari kamar menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menyuapi Luhan, "Sedang makan hum?" tanya Jongin pada anaknya, ia menghapus jejak bubur yang berada disekitar mulutnya.

"Dia belum makan sesendok buburpun sedari tadi ia hanya mengeluarkannya dan tak ditelannya." ujar Sehun pada Jongin.

"Hey kanapa tak kau makan? kau mau kurus kering seperti mamahmu?" Jongin mengambil sendok bubur yang ada dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Ayo makan aaaa." Jongin mencoba untuk menyuapi Luhan, "Buka mulutmu Lu." Luhan melihat kearah Jongin dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"Hihi minta digendong eoh?" Jongin mengangkat tubuh Luhan kegendongannya.

"Cepat suapi dia Sehun biar aku menggendongnya." Sehun langsung mengambil sesendok bubur dan memberikan pada Luhan.

"Awas kena bajumu sayang nanti kotor." Sehun menyeka bubur yang tak ditelan Luhan.

"Tak apa." Jongin yang melihat Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya, mengelus punggung Luhan. "sepertinya Luhan sudah kenyang Hun" ucap Jongin dan mengecup kepala Luhan.

"Aku meletakkan piring ini dulu, kau mau sarapan? biar kubawa sekalian." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "BAWAKAN SEREAL SAJA SAYANGGGG.." teriak Jongin.

.

"Sarapanlah dulu." setelah kembali dari dapur Sehun menghampiri suami dan juga anaknya, ia meletakkan semangkuk sereal disebelah Jongin dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan dari gendongan Jongin.

"Lu biarkan ayahmu sarapan dulu." Sehun kembali mengangkat tubuh Luhan namun balita itu mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Jongin.

"Tak apa Hun." ujar Jongin karena Luhan yang masih ingin digendongnya.

"Kenapa dia diam saja Hun?" Jongin mulai menyuapkan sesendok sereal kemulutnya yang dibawa Sehun tadi.

"Mungkin kelelahan semalam seharian dia berlatih berjalan dan kuajak bermain dipusat perbelanjaan."

"Waaa dia sudah bisa berjalan Hun?" tanya Jongin yang bersemangat.

"Ya bisa jika ada yang ingin dikejarnya." Sehun menyeka jejak susu yang ada sekitar mulut Jongin. Ia mengambil sendok yang dipegang Jongin karena suaminya itu sedikit kesusahan memakan serealnya.

"Hun selama ku tinggal kalian apa kau tak tidur? itu kantung matamu semakin jelas sayang."

"Yahh tidur jika Luhan tak berbuat ulah." ujar Sehun, "Kau ada pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Sehun setelah menyuapi suaminya dengan sereal yang ada dimangkuk.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya tapi nanti jam satu siang."

"Hari ini Luhan imunisasi, bisa temani aku?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya kembali , "Sangat sangat bisa sayang."

"Pa pa pa pa pa" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya saat mendengar celotehan Luhan.

"Hee kau memanggilku Lu? Hun dia bisa menyebut papa." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat suaminya yang begitu senang mendengar Luhan yang memanggilnya.

"Coba sebut lagi sayang." pinta Jongin pada Luhan.

Luhan tak mengabulkan keinginan Jongin ia terkekeh geli saat Jongin menciumi wajahnya dan menggelitik lehernya dengan hidungnya.

"Jongin dia baru selesai makan nanti dia muntah." ujar Sehun pada suaminya dan dibalas oleh kekehan anaknya karena Jongin masih menggelitik lehernya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan membawa mangkuk sereal yang dibawanya tadi, ia meletakkan diatas meja makan. "Jongin awas Luhan muntah." Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan suami dan anaknya yang sedang bermain untuk mengganti pakaian.

.

"Ge khe khe khe." tawa Luhan saat hidung ayahnya menggesek permukaan lehernya. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap anaknya yang masih tertawa.

"Ayo panggil papa lagi Lu."

"Ma ma ma ma ma ta ta ta."

"Papa sayang ayo sebut papa lagi." Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya dan , meletakkan Luhan diatas dadanya yang mengenakan t-shirt. Jongin menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung anaknya dan alhasil Luhan semakin terkekeh kegelian.

Ada cairan putih yang keluar dari mulut Luhan saat bocah itu semakin merasakan geli dengan hidung ayahnya. Jongin yang melihat Luhan mengeluarkan cairan itu langsung bangkit menjadi duduk dan menghapus cairan yang disekitar mulut Luhan.

"Shh sudah tertawanya nanti muntah lagi Lu." Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menatap ayanhya dengan mulut terbuka. Jongin yang gemas melihat tatapan anaknya mencium pipi Luhan.

"pa pa pa pa pa" Jongin tersenyum mendengar anaknya yang terus berceloteh.

"SAYANG KITA BERSIAPLAH BERANGKAT SEKARANGGG." Jongin berdiri dan menggendong Luhan mendengar teriakan istrinya dari dalam kamar.

.

Sehun mengambil Luhan yang digendong Jongin, ia meletakkan Luhan diatas tempat tidur dan mengganti baju Luhan. Setelah selesai mengganti baju Luhan ia menggendongnya kembali.

"Mencari apa ?" tanya Sehun yang melihat suaminya yang masih berkutat dengan lemari pakaian.

"Jaket biru sayang."

"Oh masih dilaundry belum ku ambil." jawab Sehun santai, "Sudahlah tak usah pakai jaket seperti ini saja kau sudah tampan Jongin." Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya ia tersenyum mendengar pujian dari istrinya.

"Baiklah." Jongin menerima Luhan saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menggendongnya.

"Jangankan pakai baju tak memakai baju tanpa sehelai benangpun kau tetap terlihat tampan sayang." ucap Sehun pelan dan langsung melangkah keluar kamar dengan.

Jongin yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun tertawa ringan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya yang menatapya, "Anak kecil ingin tahu saja." jawab Jongin pada Luhan karena Luhan memasang wajah seperti bertanya. Jongin memakaikan kacamata hitam yang digenggamannya pada anaknya. Tentu saja kaca mata itu merosot diwajah Luhan karena kebesaran.

Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

Jongin dan Luhan kini sudah berada didalam mobil menunggu Sehun yang masih menyiapkan peralatan Luhan. Sesekali Jongin memotret anaknya yang duduk disebelahnya.

Luhan melirik kearah ayahnya saat mendengar suara blitz kamera dari Jongin.

'KLIK'

Jongin dengan segera mengambil gambar Luhan yang tengah menggigit bebek mainannya, "Tampan." gumam Jongin saat melihat hasil potretan anaknya dari kameranya.

Jongin mengambil anaknya yang duduk disebelahnya saat Sehun membuka pintu mobil. Sehun meletakkan tas peralatan anaknya dan mengambil Luhan yang dipangkuan suaminya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jongin sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tadi aku mencari kartu imunisasi Luhan dulu dan tadi aku sedikit mual."

"Kau sakit?"

Sehun menaikkan bahunya dan mengambil kamera Jongin yang ada di dashboard, ia mengotak-atik kamera Jongin.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Sehun dan menunjukkan kamera pada Jongin saat melihat foto Luhan yang sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang batita perempuan di komedi putar.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kenapa bisa tak tahu? bukankah dia duduk disebelah Luhan?"

"Saat itu aku hanya mengambil fotonya saja karena anak perempuan itu begitu lucu, jadi yah kuambil saja gambarnya dan meletakkan Luhan disebelahnya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Jongin, ia menoleh kebawah saat dirasa Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya menggeliat didadanya.

"Haus ya?" Luhan semakin menggesekan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti anaknya kehausan meletakkan kamera Jongin dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan menjadi berdiri diatas pahanya.

"Kenapa hm?" goda Sehun pada Luhan karena anaknya menciumi hidungnya dan ingin duduk kembali. Sehun terkekeh melihat anaknya, ia menurunkan kembali tubuh Luhan. Sehun melepas kancing dress yang dipakainya dan menurunkan penutup dadanya. Luhan yang melihat minumannya terpampang didepannya langsung melahapnya.

"Sepertinya ayahnya Luhan juga haus."

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang sedang menyetir, "Minumlah."

"Ayah nya Luhan menginginkan seperti yang diminum Luhan saat ini."

"Menyetirlah dulu Jongin." ucap Sehun.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Jongin turun dan membuka pintu untuk Sehun. Jongin mengikuti istrinya dari belakang yang tengah menggendong anaknya. Setelah berbicara dengan receptionist rumah sakit itu mereka segera menemui dokter anak yang ada dirumah sakit itu.

KLEK

Sehun masuk setelah Jongin memutar kenop pintu ruangan dokter itu.

"Kak..." panggil Sehun pada dokter yang ada didalam.

"Eh Sehun Jonginn" dokter itu mendongak menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

Sehun dan Jongin duduk dihadapan dokter itu, "Kak Luhan mau imunisasi." ujar Sehun.

"Kartunya mana Hun?"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya ia menoleh kesamping, "Ambilkan kartu Luhan didalam tas." Jongin berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Sudah bisa apa saja dia Hun?"

"Hmm merangkak, dan jalan kak."

"Giginya sudah tumbuh?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Ya, ehm kak Yixing aku mau nanya."

"Apa?"

"Ehm aku sudah dua bulan belum menstruasi apa kemungkinan aku hamil lagi?"

"Apa mual?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu.

"Mungkin saja, apa kau merasakan tanda-tanda hamil?"

"Ya aku merasakan sama seperti dulu saat hamil pertama kali tapi ntah kenapa aku sekarang lebih mudah lelah."

"Kau sudah pernah test?"

"Belum sempat, karena sibuk mengurus Luhan yang sedang aktif-aktifnya."

"Apa Jongin tak mau mengurus Luhan?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yixing, "kekekeke bukan kak dua minggu yang lalu dia tak dirumah karena pekerjaan dan aku ditinggal, nah saat ditinggal Jongin aku mulai merasa mual dan cepat lelah."

"Kirain Jongin tak mau mengurus Luhan, coba test saja dulu."

Sehun mengangguk dan sedikit menenangkan Luhan karena anaknya itu tak bisa diam dari tadi, "Hmm tapi kak apa tak apa jika hamil lagi? kan mengingat Luhan masih menyusui ."

"Jika nutsrisinya masih tercukupi tak apa." Sehun mengangguk kembali mendengar penjelasan Yixing.

"Berarti Jongin hebat juga ya." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnnya, "Luhan masih tiga belas bulan tetapi kau sudah hamil lagi dibuatnya."

"Ih apaan sih kak." ucap Sehun dengan sedikit malu.

KLEK

Jongin masuk kedalam pintu ruangan Yixing dan menyerahkan kartu imunisasi Luhan pada dokter cantik itu.

"Aku akan memberikan dia vaksin mmr dan vaksin hib sekalian." setelah melihat kartu imunisasi Luhan dokter itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jarum suntik dan vaksinnya.

Yixing mendekat ke Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan menyingkap lengan baju Luhan, ia menarik vaksin yang ada didalam botol kecil yang ada ditangannya dengan jarum suntik.

Sebelum menancapkan jarum suntik itu Yixing memukul pelan lengan atas Luhan dan mencubitnya.

'CLEB'

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE " Sehun sedikit meringis mendengar tangisan anaknya. Jongin yang sedang duduk memejamkan matanya saat jarum suntik itu menusuk lengan anaknya.

"Sudah." ujar Yixing dan membuang suntikan bekas Luhan dan mengelap tangannya.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEE" Sehun membalik tubuh anaknya dan menenangkan anaknya.

Jongin berdiri menghampiri istrinya dan mengambil Luhan yang digendongnya, "Shhh cup cup." Jongin mengecup kening Luhan dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

Setelah mencatat dikartu imunisasi Luhan, Yixing menyerahkan kartunya kembali pada Sehun, "Terimakasih kak." Sehun tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan Yixing.

.

"Duluanlah kemobil sayang aku ingin keapotek itu dulu." Jongin mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sehun menghampiri apotek yang berada disamping rumah sakit ibu dan anak itu. Setelah membeli barang yang diinginkannya dia berjalan kemobil Jongin.

"Beli apa?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun sedang menutup pintu mobilnya. Sehun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil Luhan yang terlelap dipangkuan Jongin.

"Kita kemana sayang?"

"Pulang saja bukan kah kau ada pemotretan siang ini?" Jongin mengangguk dan menyalakan mobilnya.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil Sehun langsung masuk kedalam rumah untuk meletakkan Luhan yang terlelap di box tempat tidurnya. Ia keluar dari kamar setelah meletakkan Luhan dikamar.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat suaminya tengah memegang benda yang dibelinya tadi.

"Apa kau membeli benda ini?" Sehun mengangguk sedikit malu saat Jongin mengangkat benda kotak yang ditangannya dan menggoyangkannya.

"Kau hamil sayang?" tanya Jongin

"Aku tak tahu hmm aku membelinya karena penasaran sudah dua bulan ini aku tak kedatangan tamu."

"WOAAAA CEPAT CEPAT TEST SAYANG SIAPA TAHU LUHAN AKAN MEMILIKI ADIK." Jongin menyerahkan benda itu dan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke kamar mandi.

"Yaya kau kenapa ikutan masuk?!"

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Aissh bodoh! kau mau melihat urine ku?! " Sehun mendorong Jongin keluar kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintunya.

KLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka Jongin segera menghampiri istrinya yang berdiri didepan kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana sayang?" tanya Jongin yang bersemangat Sehun menyerahkan testpack yang ditangannya pada Jongin.

Setelah melihat hasil dari testpack yang diberi Sehun, Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun "WAAAAAAAAA SEPERTINYA LUHAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN ADIK HIIIIIII" Sehun segera melepas pelukan Jongin dan meraih testpack dari tangan Jongin.

Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat dua garis yang tertera pada testpack yang dipakainya tadi tak lama ia pun menyunggingkan senyum. Jongin menundukan wajahnya dan menghadap keperut Sehun.

"Hey selamat datang dikeluarga Kim." bisik Jongin dihadapan perut Sehun dan mengecupnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Sehun cukup lama.

"Thank you Mommy." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengulum bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

akhirnya bisa update juga ihiw ; w;

terimakasih sudah **membaca **dan memberikan reviewnya ya semua:)

**review manis?**


	5. babies

Usia kandungan Sehun sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Pada awal kehamilannya yang kedua ini Sehun sedikit kesusahan ia harus menjaga kandungannya sekaligus menjaga anaknya yang masih batita yang dalam masa pertumbuhannya. Dari waktu ke waktu Sehun semakin terbiasa dengan keadaannya meskipun terkadang melelahkan tetapi ia senang melihat pertumbuhan anaknya.

"Lu jangan naik keatas meja nanti jatuh" Sehun menggendong anaknya yang duduk diatas meja kecil dan menggigiti jempolnya. Sehun mendudukan anaknya dilantai yang dialasi karpet tipis, namun baru beberapa detik Luhan sudah berdiri kembali dan memanjat keatas meja.

Suara deru mobil dari luar membuat Luhan ingin segera turun dari meja, "Mama mamama lun" Sehun segera menurunkan anaknya kembali dari atas meja.

"LUHAN JANGAN LARI" teriak Sehun saat Luhan langsung berlari menuju pintu.

.

Jongin yang baru saja pulang kerja tersenyum mendengar teriakan istrinya dari dalam rumah, Jongin yang baru saja turun dari mobil disambut oleh anaknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangan kedepan.

"Hap" Jongin langsung menggendong Luhan dan menciumi wajahnya. Luhan semakin terkekeh geli saat Jongin mulai menggesekan hidungnya kehidung Luhan.

Sehun mengambil tas yang digenggam Jongin, ia memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengecup kening serta bibirnya. Jongin menundukan tubuhnya lalu mencium perut Sehun dan mengelusnya.

"Apa Luhan nakal?" tanya Jongin setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Bukan Luhan namanya jika tak nakal" ujar Sehun lalu meletakkan tas Jongin didalam kamar.

.

"Jongin mandilah dulu" Jongin menghiraukan ucapan istrinya ia sibuk menemani anaknya yang tengah menciret-coret seuatu dikertas dengan menggunkan crayon. Sehun yang geram mencubit lengan suaminya. Sehingga Jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Mandikan sayang~"

"Ingatlah kau sudah memiliki anak, tak usah manja"

"Daripada aku bermanjaan dengan istri tetangga ,bermanjaan dengan istri sendiri tak apa kan?" Jongin langsung kekamar mandi setelah Sehun semakin menjadi mencubit lengannya.

"Mama" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang memberi kertas hasil karyanya.

"Kekeke gambarmu lebih bagus dari Kris ahjussi sayang" Luhan tersenyum menampilkan giginya tak lama kemudian ia memasukan crayon yang digenggamnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini kotor"

"E?" Luhan menatap Sehun masih dengan crayon didalam mulutnya.

"Nggak enak"

"Nyak?" Sehun mengangguk dan menyimpan crayon anaknya tetapi Luhan merengek dan meminta kembali crayonnya.

"Jangan dimakan" Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja. Luhan memanjat naik keatas meja lalu ia duduk dan mencoreti mejanya dengan crayon yang dipegangnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Luhan, ia duduk dibawah dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang diatas meja.

"Menulisnya dibawah ya sayang" Sehun meletakkan Luhan dibawah, ia menyingkirkan meja yang dinaiki Luhan tadi. Sehun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar lagu anak-anak yang menyala dari televisi.

"Mamah kebelakang dulu jangan manjat-manjat lagi, mengerti" Sehun sengaja menyalakan lagu anak-anak karena ia ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya. Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya masih dengan memegang crayon ditangannya.

.

Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung membelalakan matanya melihat anaknya yang menggigiti layar yang terhubung dengan stopkontak.

"Ya! bagaimana kalau kau tersengat" Jongin yang masih memakai handuk langsung menggendong anaknya dan mengeluarkan layar yang digigit Luhan.

"Pa" Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"SEHUN" teriak Jongin, "KAU BODOH ATAU APA KENAPA KAU TINGGAL LUHAN SENDIRIAN BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA TERSENGAT LISTRIK"

Sehun langsung menghampiri Jongin yang menggendong Luhan ,"Apa?"

"Luhan menggigiti layar itu dan kau meninggalkannya sendirian"

"Ya aku tadi menyiapkan makananmu dan mana kutahu jika Luhan menggigiti layar itu, aishh sudahlah sana kau pakaian saja dulu sana"

Sehun langsung merebut Luhan dari Jongin.

"Hati-hati kandunganmu" peringat Jongin pada Sehun.

.

Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum melihat Luhan berlari-lari mengejar mainannya.

"Luhan lebih susah tidur sekarang" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin.

"Kau lelah?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher suaminya.

"Bagaimana tawaran ibuku kemarin itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kita pindah kerumahnya"

"Nanti saja jika aku memasuki bulan ketujuh"

"Apa tidak terlalu lama? aku takut nanti terjadi apa-apa jika aku sedang tak dirumah dan lagi Luhan anak itu semakin lincah saja aku takut kau kewalahan lalu dia terjadi seuatu padanya" Jongin mengelus perut Sehun yang membuncit.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya "Jadi papa tak usah khawatir mama pasti menjagaku dengan baik" Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara Sehun yang menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Kau jangan nakal dan jangan buat mamahmu kelelahan" Jongin mengecup perut Sehun lalu mengelus rahang Sehun dan mengecup dagu Sehun sebentar. Kemudian Jongin mengecup bibir atas serta bibir bawah Sehun, setelah mengecupnya Jongin mengulum bibir bawah Sehun. Saat lidahnya ingin menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Sehun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Pa"

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir sang suami. Ia menjulurkan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar anaknya agar mendekat. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung berlari namun saat sudah mendekat Luhan terjatuh karena tak melihat masih ada mainannya yang bertebaran didepannya.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Jongin terkekeh lalu menghampiri anaknya , ia mencubit hidung anaknya.

"Kekeke dasar cengeng"

Luhan yang sepertinya tahu diledekkan ayahnya semakin menaikkan volume tangisannya.

.

Persalinan Sehun tinggal menunggu harinya saja. Kini Jongin dan keluarga kecilnya untuk sementara tinggal dirumah orangtuanya karena ia takut nanti Sehun melahirkan saat ia sedang tak berada dirumah.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, Sehun yang sedari tadi merasakn tak enak pada perutnya terus bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sayang tidur" gumam Jongin dengan mata tertutup.

"Jongin bangunlah"

"Sayang aku baru memejamkan mataku tigapuluh menit yang lalu"

Sehun mulai merengek dan mengguncang lengan suaminya, "Jongin bangunlah perutku tak enak"

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengelus perut Sehun agar mengurangi rasa sakit pada perut istrinya itu, "Kita kerumah sakit?" Jongin mengusap peluh yang turun dari dahi Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawab ucapan Jongin ia terus mengeluh pada perutnya yang sakit, "Sebentar aku bangunkan ibuku dulu"

"Tak usah kita langsung kerumah sakit saja hhhh letak saja bantal disisi Luhan agar tak terjatuh" Jongin mengangguk dan meletakkan guling disampig kanan dan kiri Luhan. Ia mengenakan t-shirt nya asal. Setelah mengikat rambut Sehun dengan asal. Jongin menggendong Sehun yang duduk disisi ranjang dengan keringat yag terus bercucuran.

"Sabarlah sayang" ujar Jongin dan mengecup kening Sehun.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Sehun didalam ruang persalinan dengan Jongin yang masih menemaninya. Sebelumnya Jongin sudah menghubungi ibunya dirumah untuk menjaga anaknya yang ditinggal.

"Apa persalinan Sehun masih lama dok?" tanya Jongin pada dokter yang yang ada didalam ruangan persalinan bersama tiga perawat yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alat untuk persalinan Sehun.

"Mungkin sekitar pagi nanti istri anda akan melahirkan karena beliau masih buka dua"

"Tapi dok istri saya sudah kesakitan sedari tadi?! apakah tak bisa persalinannya sekarang?!" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang membentak sang dokter.

"Sang dokter hanya tersenyum, "Jika istri anda ingin dioperasi persalinannya bisa dilakukan sekarang namun jika ingin secara normal lebih baik anda terus menjaga istri anda disini"

"Jonginhh ah ku ingin secara normal saja aku tak mau dioperasi"

"Kau yakin? tapi kau sudah kesakitan seperti ini" Sehun mengangguk, sang dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruangan saat Jongin mencium kening Sehun.

.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

pagi harinya ibu Jongin sudah dibuat repot oleh cucunya. Karena saat baru membuka matanya Luhan langsung menangis dan menncari ibunya.

"Luhan mandi dulu ya sayang" ibu Jongin terus membujuk Luhan yang sedari tadi belum juga diam.

"Selesai mandi kita kerumah sakit" Luhan semakin menaikan sauar tangisannya

"Ya Tuhan suaramu benar benar Lu"

Setelah melewati waktu yang cukup panjang dengan cucunya akhirnya Luhan selesai juga dimandikan. Kakak Jongin yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri ibunya yang menyuapi Luhan.

"Mom" Joonmyun langsung mencium pipi sang ibu. Yixing istri dari Joonmyun langsung mengambil Luhan dari gendongan ibu mertuanya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Maaf mom tadi Yixing sempat mual"

"KAU HAMIL YIXING?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan terkejut.

"Doakan saja, sudah cepatlah suapkan Luhan agar kita segera kerumah sakit" Yixing mengangguk dan melanjutkan menyuapi sarapan Luhan.

.

Sehun yang baru saja selesai disuapi oleh jongin tersenyum senang saat melihat yang datang melihatnya.

"MAAAAA"

teriakan Luhan mendominasi ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat setelah selesai persalinan. Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan yang digendong oleh suaminya.

"Kau tak nakal kan? mama belum bisa menggendongmu nanti ya sayang" Sehun mengecup kedua tangan Luhan yang terjulur kearahnya meminta digendong.

Sehun meringis kesakitan saat Luhan sudah berada dipangkuannya.

"Jangan dipaksakan jahitanmu belum terlalu kering" Sehun mengangguk mendengar ocehan iparnya.

"Mana adik Luhan?" tanya Joonmyun saat melihat tak ada box bayi diruangan itu.

"Tadi aku sudah meminta perawatnya agar membawanya kemari"

Ibu Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat dua perawat masuk kedalam ruangannya dan membawa dua box bayi.

"Terimakasih" Jongin tersenyum pada kedua perawat yang baru saja mengantarkan anaknya.

"Anakmu?" tanya ibu Jongin. "kembar?" Jongin mengangguk kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"YATUHAN JONGINNNNNNNNNN"

tadinya suara teriakan didominasi oleh Luhan namun setelah mendengar teriakan ibu Jongin suara tangisan bayi mendominasi ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat.

.

.

* * *

Ciaaaat Luhan punya dedek kembar uhukkk

thankyou **for reading **and **review ya**

**feel free to feedback**

**.**


End file.
